Scenariusz
Ojczyzną jest język — scenariusz z okazji Tygodnia Języka Polskiego Data dodania: 2010-06-18 23:59:47 Autor: Małgorzata Pruska O język polski trzeba dbać na co dzień, a nie tylko od święta. Krzewmy wśród nas kulturę języka ojczystego. Idea konkursu jest godna kontynuowania. Warto krzewić wśród młodzieży kulturę języka ojczystego. Dlatego pamiętajmy o Dniu Języka Ojczystego. Część I Arta: Helołł. Jak się masz krejzolu? Iza: Ee… co ci jest.? Taka jakaś jesteś dzisiaj inna…. Marta: Wiesz… postanowiłam się zmienić. Takie wielkie Yo, nie? Iza: Ale słuchaj… po co? Dlaczego? I czemu mówisz tak jakoś dziwnie… nie poznaję cię. Marta: O nie fochaj się, wrzuć na luz i w końcu się sztachnij. Ty też powinnaś wkręcić się w ten klimacik, bo zachowujesz się jak padre…. Paulina: A to co? Klasowe kujonki poczuły naszego stajla! Marta: Wieś się bawi! Paulina: Bye bye maszkaro! Nauczycielka: powiedz mi… kim był Adam Mickiewicz? Tomek: No więc… yy… to był nasz… jeden z polskich yy… jakby to powiedzieć… ziomali narodowych. Musiał dać nogę z Litwy, no czyli mykać na drugą mańkę granicy? Nauczycielka: Cóż… interesujące. A czy mógłbyś to po polsku powiedzieć? Tomek: A po jakiemu ja powiedziałem? Nauczycielka: Po… hmm… łacinie, ale niestety nie tej oryginalnej. To może Kasia nam to wytłumaczy… tak… wygodnie jej się siedzi na tym stoliku i rozmawia przez telefon.. Kasia: Dobra narax 3m się. o… więc ziomal to tak jakby wieszcz, a dać nogę to zwiać. Ja tam żadnej filozofii w tym nie widzę, żeby chociaż trochę nie zaczaić. Nauczycielka: Jak już to zrozumieć, czaić to może się pies. Czy wiesz co napisał ten… ziomal? Tomek: No ba. Takie… utworki, arty, wiersze… tragiczne na scenie… dramaty! Na przykład… No ten.. Paulina: No nawijaj. Nauczycielka: Pan Tadeusz. Jakub: Gdzie? Nauczycielka do Jakuba:… niesłychane.. Jakub: No bo pani ściemnia Nauczycielka Przeciwnie ja wam rozjaśniam, Część II Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to jedyny sposób wyrażania naszych myśli, że równie dobrze posługujemy się ogólną odmianą polszczyzny, a język literacki przynajmniej nas nie brzydzi. Dbajmy o czystość i kulturę języka, ponieważ: Ojczyzną jest język! My Polacy musimy dbać o swoją kulturę, tradycję i zachowanie własnego języka.Dlatego obchodzimy dzisiaj Międzynarodowy Dzień Języka Ojczystego, ustanowiony przez UNESCO w 1999 roku. Dla każdego pokolenia, dla każdego z nas, język ojczysty oznacza zupełnie coś innego. W czasie zaborów mimo tylu granic był pielęgnowany, szanowany, stanowił, to, że byliśmy jednym narodem. Dzisiaj niestety kaleczymy go, zubażamy, spłycamy a często znieważamy. Nie potrafimy się porozumiewać, tracimy instynkt językowy, jesteśmy niepewni tego co piszemy i tego o czym mówimy. Pamiętajmy, o nasz język ojczysty powinniśmy dbać codziennie, a nie tylko od święta. Ludzie! Mamy taką piękną ortografię przestańcie robić głupie błędy. Kiedyś zrozumiecie, że siedzenie przy komputerze jest bezwartościowe, nic nie daje. No może długie i lepsze znajomości. Czytanie książek, wręcz przeciwnie. Daje wiedzę, odkrywa świat i poszerza horyzonty. Telewizja też Was ortografii nie nauczy, no może poprawniejszej łaciny podwórkowej w najgorszym przypadku. Granice mojego języka wyznaczają granice mojego świata Gdyż: Ojczyzną jest język! (wypowiada cała grupa). Język– jak powiadają słowniki– oznacza„zasób wyrazów, zwrotów i form określanych przez reguły gramatyczne, służy jako narzędzie porozumiewania się członków jego społeczeństwa”. Język– czyli inaczej mowa, to najważniejsza wartość każdego narodu, niezaprzeczalne świadectwo jego istnienia. Chodzi mi o to, aby język giętki Powiedział wszystko, co pomyśli głowa; A czasem był jak piorun jasny, prędki, A czasem smutny jako pieśń stepowa. Muzyka:Chopin Człowiek ze swoją mową zrośnięty jest ciaśniej Niż drzewo z ziemią. Jakże więc nie słuchać baśni Twego dzieciństwa, mowo, nad której kołyską Szumiały wieki księgą lasów. Przełożyła na znaki odciśniętych liter. Muzyka:Chopin O mowo polska, ty ziele rodzime, Niechże cię przyjmę w otwarte ramiona, Ty będziesz kwieciem tych pól ubarwiona, ty osłodą żywiczną lasów, ty zbożnym kłosem na roli, ty utęsknieniem wszystkich czasów, pojmująca, czująca, co boli. Muzyka:Chopin … Tam, gdzie ginie bogactwo języka– tam biednieje ojczyzna i karleje naród. … Język to dzieje duszy narodu od zamierzchłych, pradawnych czasów. Za przewodem języka, wolno, krok za krokiem idziemy przez dzieje narodu. Obcujemy z duchem naszych przodków, odnajdujemy w sobie to, co nas z nim łączy, czujemy się dalszym ich ciągiem. … język jest krwią ojczyste ciało narodu opływającą... Pomnij tylko każdy, że kochając ojczyznę, kochać powinieneś język. … Nasze wioski, pola, lasy świadczyć będą długie czasy, Iż nasi mili przodkowie Nazwali je w polskiej mowie... W dzieciństwie poznaje się nazwy kwiatów, ziół, zbóż Zwierząt Pól łąk Słowa to owoce. Muzyka:Chopin Mowo polska, Wisło rodzinna, miłości od innych słów prostsza... Mowo polska, rzeko głębinna, Mowo i rzeko Mazowsza Muzyka: Chopina Wartka mowo piastowskich kół, A i cóż by tobie poprawić W gramatyce dzwoniących pszczół, W leksykonie skrzypiących żurawi. Edward: Słowa ojczyste. Fragment. s. 343 Błogosław mi polska mowo do ciebie się modlę... … Matka mnie słów twych nauczyła w pacierzu, kiedy się Anioł Stróż promienny nad dzieckiem rozśnieżył, głosem ożywczym budziłaś mnie ze snu, czekałaś na mnie za węgłem, słuchałem cię z biciem serca i tobie się zaprzysięgłem... L.: Modlitwa do mowy polskiej. Fragment s. 404 … Między tymi skarbami, których jak oka w głowie strzec jest powinnością Polaka, trzeba położyć na równi z ziemią praojców-praojców mowę. To święte dziedzictwo i z przeszłością nas łączy i między sobą rozdartych jednoczy– i łańcuchem ma... Muzyka: Walc op. 18/1 fragment Bądź z serca pozdrowiona Ojczysta święta mowo! Niby łańcuchem złotym Wiąże nas twoje słowo. Twój dźwięk przez góry, morza Łączy i w jedność splata Wychodźców polskich rzesze We wszystkich częściach świata. Tyś nasza twierdza, tarcza, Opieka i obrona, Ojczysta święta mowo, Bądź z serca pozdrowiona! Leopold: Bądź z serca pozdrowiona Język ojczysty Norwid Cyprian Kamil «Gromem bądźmy pierw — niżli grzmotem; Oto tętnią i rżą konie stepowe; Górą czyny!… a słowa? a myśli?… potem!... Wróg pokalał już i Ojców mowę „ Energumen tak krzyczał do Lirnika I uderzał w tarcz, aż się wygięła; Lirnik na to 0Nie miecz, nie tarcz bronią Języka, Lecz — arcydzieła!0 Nie rzucim ziemi, skąd nasz ród, Nie damy pogrześć mowy! Polski my naród, polski lud, Królewski szczep Piastowy. Opracowała: Małgorzata Pruska Powrót | Do góry